borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Armory Assault
Walkthrough Objectives Enter and destroy the Atlas armory. *Enter code: 0/1 *Expose munitions: 0/1 :"You have the code to get into the weapons depot. The code is Blue, Yellow, Cyan, Orange. BYCO, remember? Once inside the depot you need to expose the munitions to ensure their destruction. Be careful, don't expect Knoxx to take this lying down, though." Strategy Boss Fight When fighting Knoxx, always aim for consistent headshots; they deal many times more damage than body shots and often cause him to flinch, throwing off his aim. Through the fight, there will be three waves of enemies: 2 Devastators, a wave of 4 or so Lance Medics, and 2 Badass Devastators. Be careful not to be cornered between Devastators and Knoxx; they are both very powerful. The Medics, however, are your greatest threat. They will heal Knoxx to full health in 5-10 seconds if you don't watch them. Apart from this, treat this as any other Devastator battle. Use cover if necessary, and AIM FOR THE HEAD! Code: There are no enemies left so nice and quiet time. At the top of platform there is a bunker entrance marked easily on the map with door and 4 color locks. Change the color of the locks to match the code. It is stated in the mission description if your forget. The code is Blue, Yellow, Cyan, Orange. BYCO. ''Then try the lock. The next section of the mission has a timer countdown so be careful and organized. Exposing Munitions & Looting: Be careful when entering as there are game glitches a few errors in failed missions that some people have been reporting that they are then locked out of the vault. There is a secret entrance (floor glitch) to loot the vault without the timer. As soon as you enter the vault one of the rooms starts a detonation timer. 2 minutes 30 seconds. You must expose the munitions and loot and somehow exit. A lot of people have been having trouble exposing the munitions it may seem hard but suprisingly its just in a wierd spot and you dont have to fight anyone. Run all the way to the elevator dont go down though! On the computer panel there will be two buttons the one on the left will check off "Expose Munitions" hit this one then Next to the button you press to go down the elevator in the corner of the panel theres something that looks like a bunch of wires. It will light up like any other mission objective turn your quest in and then loot the armory. *Inside the vault by the red shielded walls is a cool platform elevator that you may use by jumping on from the railed platforms. It has 4 green arrows and you simple click or use button on which direction arrow it will take you to shielded section and open in. You can then jump into shielded room and loot and repeat. *Three main issues experienced are: 1. coop team missed the countdown deadline and all died to be resurrected outside the vault only to find ourselves locked out of the vault. Only 1/2 of the mission was completed. Resolved by saving or exiting and starting new game and driving all the way back from t-bone junction but was able to just wander back into the vault. 2. Teamate found a staircase and door on the ground floor near the center room that when went to the door fell through and was trapped in seperate room or area. Had to exit the game but saved all their loot! 3. Still unable to finish the final objective. Resolved = ? ''yes ? *The Red Force Shield door will only be open when an armory quest is active; *3 Armory Missions: Armory Assault, Super-Marcus Sweep, and It's Like Christmas! Simplified: #Kill Knoxx #Type vault door code BYCO #Glitch: use floor glitch before red shield corridor -> drop down -> no timer -> loot --> user exits, saving loot . END. #Legit: Walk down corridor to control room (straight) #Center of computers near the floor activate munitions --> Take elevator down = the control room is the elevator #Timer Starts. 2 minutes 30 Seconds #Loot #Exit the vault area (before timer ends) by walking through lower levels of vault to another open door to where you killed Knoxx. #Explosion and re-spawn at start of map area.. No penalties + loot. Completion :"You've done it! With their stockpile either destroyed or in your backpack, hopefully Atlas will finally leave you and Pandora alone." Bug *Quitting the game after completing both objectives, but not turning them in, will leave the player locked out of the armory. As of writing the only workaround is to join the game of someone else who is on this quest and complete it with him/her. A thread on the Gearbox forums about people experiencing this glitch can be found here. *Unlimited Time in the Armory or Floor Glitch: Basically, after entering the code you go down the cooridor and before the red shielded walls stop. There is a joining section line between the two sections and you can fall into the invisible crack between the two corridors. You land on the pipes and crawl to drop to the next level. Voila enter the vault with unlimted timer to loot like Bilbo Baggins. To exit you must leave the game thus saving your loot.Original Forum Post . *Other Description: If you do the mission " Armory Assault " and plan on getting into the Weapons Area in the Armory by glitching, if you go all the way down the hallway and go into the elevator it locks the door so you have to complete the quest, if you don't and leave the area trying to glitch into the armory, the game glitches and locks you out of even the elevator keeping you from completing the quest. But if you have someone host who has not completed the quest and they complete it with you it unlocks the door and your able to come back later once Marcus gives you the quest and be able to glitch into the armory. *If you intend to do this quest with the help of a friend, and you have this as an active quest needed to be completed, it is possible for a friend to accept the Super-Marcus Sweep quest, and this can mean when you do the quest you will do the latter quest rather than the main quest. This is one of many multiplayer glitches, so if doing this quest, do it alone or with somebody at the same stage as you. Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx main missions